A shunt resistor is used for sensing current flowing through a semiconductor power module mounted on an electric vehicle, for example.
As an earlier document related to a shunt resistor used for such a purpose, the following documents are known.
Patent Literature 1 below discloses a structure in which an electrode portion of a shunt resistor is formed in the shape of a bolt, and is inserted through a hole of a bus bar (i.e., a current terminal) so as to be fastened with a nut.
Patent Literature 2 below discloses a structure in which a washer-shaped shunt resistor is adapted to allow a battery terminal to be inserted therethrough and thus fixed therein.